Don't Worry, It's Going to be Okay
by likeathreesix
Summary: Wes and David are in a relationship without telling David's homophobic parents. What will happen if the dark boy's parents will know?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry, it's going to be okay**

'Sorry Wes. I'd have to cancel. I'm really sorry it's just my parents. Don't get too worried, I'll be okay.'

It was the text that he received from David. It was date night for the two of them every Saturday. They hadn't broken this deal ever since they got together 3 months ago, just in time for summer. Until now, they have not told David's parents that they were together since the both knew that they were homophobic and they told his parents after a month they got together. Luckily, his parents were accepting and said "As long as you are happy with him, we are too".

'It's okay. I wasn't even headed there yet. I'll call the restaurant to cancel our reservations. Are you sure you'll be okay? Call me after you're done with your parents.' He punched in and pressed send. He sat down on the floor, not bothering to use the chair or the enormous couch that he has inside his room. 

~3 hours later~

He didn't notice that someone had entered his room. "Wes, honey, are you okay?" He recognized the voice as his mom. "No mom, I'm worried about David. He hasn't called. It's been three hours already and he doesn't really talk to his parents that long. Gosh mom, should I go there?" Wes had blurted out.

"Maybe, maybe not but either-"but she was cut off by Wes' phone ringing. She mouthed 'I guess I'll be going then' then left room.

"David. What happened?" he asked, worry stabbing his heart as he heard sobs from the other line of the phone.

"My parents, they know. I'm inside my car right now, driving, DONT DROP THE FUCKING CALL JUST BECAUSE I'M DRIVING."

"Where are you headed? What did they do? ANSWER ME DAVID." His voice, demanding.

"I'm headed nowhere. They kicked me out of the house. I'm sorry, they cornered me, I didn't know what to do" fresh, new tears had started to run down David's cheek.

"David. Please stop driving and tell me where you are right now." Wes had practically shouted.

"Uhm-I'm in-uhm..." he pulled up on the gasoline station.

"David, please."

"The gasoline station in- West 82nd street"

"David. Stay there and don't drive off okay?"

"I'm scared Wes. I feel like I'm lost"

"Don't worry Dave. I'll be there ASAP."

"O-o-okay-y-y" 

"David, are you there?" Wes knocked on the car window, which caused David to jump. He unlocked the door and leaned his head back on the headrest. Wes opened the door and looked at his boyfriend. Tear tracks could be seen, only more tears started to fall. He also had a big bruise on his face, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He immediately reached up, wiped the tears off David's face and kissed him on the forehead. "David, love, look at me please." Wes whispered. David looked up at Wes and stared intently on the dark brown eyes that were staring at him. "Dave, honey, you can stay with me. It'll be okay." He hugged David. "Are you sure?" David had stuttered.

"Yes, it's okay. You don't need to ask you know. Come on, move over and I'll drive" he had nudged the other boy. He entwined his hand with David's hand, muttering 'Don't worry it's going to be okay' repeatedly while they drove home.

**A/N: Well, that's about it. I'm thinking of writing more chapters. Tell me if you want more! I'm thinking of Wes taking care of David at his own home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Worry, Its Going to be Okay******

_**Chapter 2**_

"David, were here. Snap out of it!" Wes waved his hand in front David's face. The other boy just looked at him and said "Sorry by a lot. Are you sure I can stay here? Cause we have a place near. I can ask them to change the name of the owner to my name. I'll stay there, I'll be okay" David had muttered quickly.

"You are staying with me Davey, now come on, let's go down." He opened his door and went down.

"Come on Wesley boy." The other boy also went down at his side of the car.

"You are staying with me, staying with me forever." Wes had hugged David by the waist.

"Possessive are you? Don't worry, I'll be yours forever" he ruffed Wes' hair, broke free from the arms around him and ran around the giant yard of the Lim's. "Catch me if you can" he called back at the boy that was frozen on the spot with a giant smirk on his face. David had looked back and saw Wes running behind him. They were laughing until Mrs. Lim called them out, chuckling before shouting "Boys! Get in now or you won't get to watch Heroes!" They immediately stopped running around and looked at each other before running in unison, headed to the door. They were running too fast to even notice that they bumped into each other and David fell on top of Wes. Chuckling, they stood up and Wes had leaned in for a kiss. David brushed himself off then kissed back. "Boys, it's starting. Fine, I'll change the channel then" Mrs. Lim teased them two. "NO! PLEASE! OKAY, WERE GOING" the two had shouted in unison. They broke apart and sat on the couch. The dark boy was at the small part of the couch while the other one was at the big part. "Come here will you" Wes patted his lap, inviting David to sit down on top. The other boy quickly obliged and sat down on top of his boyfriend. "I can live with this" He had whispered.

"Me too but you really don't want to let me go do you?" David kissed Wes' cheek and laughed.

"Nope, I'm never letting you go, ever" he poked his tongue out.

"Then three cheers. Me too. Just watch" David turned his attention back to the screen.

~1 hour later~

"Wes, honey, why don't you try and sleep right now? Look, David has fallen asleep and you haven't noticed. Rest" his mom had told him.

"Mmmmhhhhmmm." He rubbed his eyes and started to stand up, putting his arms under David and carrying him to his room. He fixed the blankets, laid David down, and climbed in with him too.

~Next day~

Wes woke up, and checked the time; 1:00 in the morning. David was pressed up on his side. He had managed to slip off his grip and get coffee downstairs; the two couldn't survive a day without a certain amount of caffeine. He shook the other boy, earning a faint 'hmmmm' from the half asleep boy. He had no other way to wake up David so he put the two cups of coffee down on the desk and kissed the dark skinned boy. He knew that it had work cause there was a responding pressure a little while. "You taste like coffee" David muttered. He replied, "It's because I have coffee Hun. Wake up! It's 1: 15 in the afternoon."

"That time already? Holy shit. I'm in trouble. Fuck shit"

"Why are you in trouble? You're in my house. Where do you want to go anyway?" said Wes as he handed David his own cup of coffee.

"How about a vacation?" David took a sip of the steaming hot coffee.

"May I ask where?"

"Florida then New Jersey. I'll buy the tickets and cover everything. We'll probably be there like tomorrow. That's the fastest I can get us there"

"Tomorrow? Are you insane?"

"A bit. But yes, tomorrow"

"You just passed insanity dude but good thing you know that you're insane"

"Yes, I've known that 2 years ago. You told me I was insane because I brought half of my library to Dalton"

"You are getting weirder and weirder everyday"

"Thanks" David had smiled and finished the last dregs of coffee. "So what do you say? Florida then New Jersey? We can leave tomorrow"

"Sounds good. What are we going to do there anyway?"

At that moment, David grinned and Wes knew what was on his mind. "Two words: THEME PARKS!"

**A/N: Hey! Here's the second part of the story! I hope you like it. It's the best that my mind could actually get but hopefully we get to move out of our house or something because my mom and dad are fighting once again. So, thanks for bearing with me! :D**

**-likeathreesix or Erycka**

_**Next chapter: **_

_**Wes and David found themselves alone for a whole month. They have time for themselves and time to have fun. What will happen if Wes doesn't like riding roller coasters and something wrong happens to David? You'll find out soon enough! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Worry, It's Going to be Okay**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Wake up Wes! Were here!" David annoyingly shook Wes awake. "Were here? What time is it?" Wes had asked.

"9 in the morning"

"Where are we going to stay cause I can't wait to crash down on the bed"

"What time did you sleep last night?"

"I don't know 4 am or something"

"You are fucking stupid."

"Why? Where are we staying anyway?"

"Were staying in the Nickelodeon hotel so you could talk to Sponge Bob while I go to Universal and go to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter without you" David stood up just as the plane parked and got his carry on luggage that was towed on the overhead cabins.

"Come on babe. Please"

"We went here for the fucking theme parks. We, I mean, I have this appointment with the head of the Universal Studios" he slammed the overhead cabin.

"David, please"

"Okay Wes, do whatever you want. It's called a vacation too. When we get there, you sleep while I take the bus going to Universal" he started walking down the aisle.

"Dave, please." Wes stood up and hurriedly followed David out of the plane.

They got their luggage, called the guy who's name was Mr. Tanner to pick them up and drive them to the hotel. Both of them sat at the back of the car, though very separated from each other. Nobody talked to nobody except for answering the questions of Mr. Tanner, over sooner than it had begun. 10 more minutes of silence followed and then they arrived at the resort. Mr. Tanner helped Wes put their stuff down the car while David was already on the front desk, asking for two rooms that have a door separating the middle. Fortunately, they do have one, a family just checked outs an hour ago. The lady in the front desk asked "Do you want any help in locating the rooms? Is that Mr. Lim?" she pointed at Wes who was outside, giving a tip to Mr. Tanner. "Yes, that's him" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Someone who has him is a very lucky person"

"Thanks for saying that and yes, I'm very lucky to have him" he smiled.

"Oh, you both together?"

"Yes, our 3rd month"

"I wish Lizzie was here. She'd be happy to see you two. By the way, I'm Alexis" she held out her hand.

"What? Sorry, I get confused a lot. Hi Alexis, I'm David but you already know that." He shook her hand.

"Lizzie is my partner in life. Got married about a year ago. Unfortunately, she's sick but I know she'll be back tomorrow"

"I'll be glad to meet her and happy kind of like 1st year anniversary" he smiled once more and added "and yes, I'd need help to locate the rooms"

"Thanks –she flashed a smile- I'll call Rianna to take over the front desk for a while"

"Okay then. I'll call him first" he sped off on Wes' direction.

"Wes! Come on! Alexis is waiting for us. She's taking us to our rooms." He looped his arm on Wes' arm and dragged him inside. "Be nice, we'll meet her wife Lizzie tomorrow. Now straighten up and sleep on your own fucking room"

"My own room? What the hell?"

"Are you deaf or something? I said your own room. It seems as if you don't want to sleep anymore. Come on, go with me to Universal for fucks sake. I'll need someone to come and ride with me"

"But, do I need to ride with you? Can't I just go with you?"

"Are you fucking afraid of roller coasters?" David laughed.

"Seriously"

"So you aren't going with me?"

"I don't know"

"Don't go with me then."

They arrived at their rooms, David got all the stuff he needs then went down to the bus stop where 10 people were waiting to go to Universal Studios. He checked all his stuff; wallet, cell phone, ticket and sun glasses. He stood there for five more minutes before the bus came and picked them up. He let the families go first and he went in last. While Wes here, crashed down on the bed and slept.

**A/N: I hope you like the 3****rd**** chapter. It's a bit shorter than I expected but yeah, here's one part of the Florida trip. I might take a break for a bit to write the 4****th**** chapter because I'm writing a new Wavid fic. You'll find soon enough what it is ;)**

**-likeathreesix**

_**Next chapter:**_

_**David comes back from the theme park, sick as hell and he doesn't know why but Wes takes care of him and never slept, just watches the other boy sleep. Wes meets Alexis and Lizzie but David passes because of course, he's still sick. You will find out soon enough! :D**_


End file.
